Fairytales, One Piece Style!
by LunaStories
Summary: When a mysterious and suspicious treasure chest is opened, it only contained a old dusty book inside Much to Nami's disappointment . But what happens when you open that book? An adventure full of Robin as Rapunzel, Sanji as Little Red Riding Hood, and much more ensues. Warnings: Slight Zoro/Sanji, crack, humor, other pairings
1. Prologue: Once Upon A Time

**A/N: So, this will be another story to lessen you people's stress! ^.^/ This is the prologue and I will play a little game with you guys…I will give you several options at the end of each chapter and you guys choose which one you want. The first chapter is a given though so at the end of the prologue there won't be anything for you to choose. :D But next chapter there will be! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own One Piece! Nor do I own the fairytales, they belong to the Grimm Brothers.**

**Warnings: None this chapter. **

xxxxxx

"Namiiiiii~"

"What?" Nami answered in an exhausted tone, she was not in the mood and was quite tired.

"I see a treasure chest~ I bet there's meat in there!" Luffy salivated at the thought and turned to Nami for instructions. Treasure was her part of the job and if he made one wrong move she would give him hell later. Nobody touched treasure unless instructed by her; Luffy shuddered as he remembered the sad fate of Usopp's nose the last time Usopp had made the mistake of taking a pair of gold goggles from her stash.

As expected, she instantly brightened up, and propelled by the thought of treasure she ran over to where Luffy was sitting on the Thousand Sunny's head and scanned the ocean for any signs of her beloved money chest.

When she spotted it, she glared at Luffy in annoyance and said "Well? What are you waiting for? Hurry up and haul it in! I don't have all day!"

Now that he had permission from Nami, he shot a hand out to grab the handle on the side of the floating treasure chest and reeled it back in.

The crew had also gathered around Luffy when they heard the commotion and stepped back to give some space for the huge treasure chest. Luffy dropped the chest right in the space before jumping down Sunny's head to join the crew in their observations. Nami pushed to the front of the crew and crossing her arms, stared at the chest in front of them.

It was bright green with many pictures on it, though it was worn down with age, the pictures were still pretty vibrant and had an almost mystical feel to it. There was a giant lock at the center that even though it seemed rusted, still looked pretty strong and sturdy.

"Is it meat? Is it meat?" exclaimed Luffy as he jumped around, excited at the prospect of treasure meat.

"No you moron." answered Sanji in annoyance as he lit a cigarette. "That is not even possible, and even if it was, I wouldn't let any of you eat it. Who knows where it's been and how long it's been floating on the sea. It could be poisonous."

"Awww…" whined Luffy before walking away to find something else to do. "I'm not interested if it's not food!" He pouted and went into Nami's Mikan trees to make some mischief.

Nami rolled her eyes at the predicted reaction and kneeled down next to the chest. She took out her pick pocketing materials which she always carried with her ("You never know when you might be stuck in a jail cell or got locked up!" as Nami always states when one asks why she carries it with her.), and proceeded to stick it in the lock and poke around a bit.

The lock opened with a satisfying click and Nami beamed a brilliant smile ("Oh my Nami-swan~ so beautiful and radiant!" exclaimed Sanji before getting a nosebleed.). She pushed open the lid and the crew leaned in with excitement to see…another chest.

"Wait what?" asked Nami to no one in particular before lifting the chest out and settling it on the floor. This one was red with many swirling designs in green and blue on it that looked like waves, though it was beautiful, this was not what Nami wanted. This chest also had a lock on it that was half the size of the chest it was in; she growled and proceeded to unlock the lock.

Apparently, this lock was more complicated since it took her a few more seconds than normal to unlock it, but after a few more twists and flicks of her wrist, it clicked open and she practically squealed in glee. Nothing was going to separate her from her precious treasure, especially not a measly lock.

She pushed open the lid of the chest and everyone leaned in, certain that this time there would be treasure but all they saw was…another chest. She groaned in anger and taking the chest out, slammed it next to the other two chests.

This chest was blue as the ocean and had red flame designs all over it; it was so real that the crew was awed by its intricate designs. The lock was also smaller this time and seemed more complicated.

"What is with these chests?" murmured Nami as she started unlocking the smaller chest.

It took a full ten minutes for the lock to open and by this time, the crew was very restless.

"This had better be good treasure…" she threatened to no one but the crew nodded in agreement, they were also quite annoyed with the chests now.

Finally, Nami took a deep breathe and reached her hands out to open the chest, but all she saw was…another chest. She screamed in annoyance and grabbed the chest before slamming it onto the deck. By now, the chest was considerably smaller. This one was yellow with many flower designs on it; the sight of the cheerful picture seemed to taunt Nami.

Deciding that this was not worth her time anymore, Nami growled and stood up, her eyes lit with an evil glint when a sudden idea dawned on her and the crew parted way for her as she ran into Franky's workroom. They gave each other looks of confusion but before anyone could ask anything, Nami was back…holding a hammer.

There was a maniac glint in her eyes as she cackled and brought the hammer down to crack the chest open, only to be stopped by Franky.

She glared at him with a questioning look but when her gaze was met with an even colder glare she whimpered and let go of the hammer which Franky caught.

"Do NOT and I repeat, do NOT use my precious tools at your convenience." he said this with a deathly quiet whisper but even then the crew cowered away from him.

"I-I'm sorry I just…" Nami whispered back but stopped when she saw that Franky had softened his gaze to stare apologetically back at her.

"No it's okay, just don't do it again. I'm also sorry I snapped, but you shouldn't use a hammer anyways. What if it destroyed the treasure? You have to be careful." Franky gently said back to Nami and she sighed in relief, glad that she was forgiven.

Zoro cleared his throat to get rid of the weird atmosphere at hand and said "Well, aren't you going to open it?"

Reminded of her precious treasure, Nami's eyes immediately lit back up in glee and she kneeled down to open the lock.

This time it took fifteen minutes and when she finally opened it, the crew practically shouted in happiness.

Nami lifted the lid off and saw…a…book? She tilted her head in confusion as did the rest of the crew. Why in the world was a book doing in a treasure chest, but most importantly of all, where was her treasure?

Robin recovered first and leaned down to pick up the book. When she had it in her hands, she straightened back up and inspected it. It was pink with weird sparkles in the front cover and seemed as if it was meant for children, though what intrigued her the most was not that, it was the fact that the book appeared to be very very old.

Everyone waited for Robin to say something about the book when she opened it.

Suddenly, a vortex of wind seemed to come out of the book and sucked Robin into it.

Nami who was on the floor wallowing in despair raised her head at the commotion and widened her eyes at the sight before her. "Luffy!" exclaimed Nami before even she was sucked in.

The screams and grunts of surprise from the crew were the last thing that was heard.

The book closed with a pop and the blank pink cover slowly started to form a title: Fairytales.

Under it was a picture of the whole crew as they looked right before they were sucked in.

Luffy who had been messing with Usopp's Tabasco Stars to prank him popped his head out of the Mikan trees and looked around curiously. When he saw and heard nothing unusual he continued with his task as he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and confusion.

He could have sworn he heard Nami call for him…

TBC

**A/N: So, how is Luffy going to save them? xD It's a mystery if he can even read… And sorry about the weird Franky moment, since he is always being funny I wanted to try making him mad :D Review please! Oh! And I'm sorry about all those chests...xD I really like messing with your minds :)**

**Next Chapter: _Robin looked around in a daze, it seemed she was in a giant…tower?_**

_**Starring Robin as Rapunzel! Tune in to see the rest!**_


	2. Need Help Deciding

Okay so, sorry to disappoint you guys but this is not a chapter. I wanted to ask your opinions about the next chapter. So would you guys rather have:  
A. Robin acting out very cheesy lines.

OR

B. Robin not saying cheesy lines?

I'm not really sure what you guys want and since I like both outcomes…you guys choose.

I have everything written out for this chapter but I just need you guys to decide how it ends, so, A…or…B? I just need you guys to tell me and I will immediately put the next chapter out. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 1 Ropunzel's Trial of Love

**A/N: Not much to say…just that I need you guys to choose an option or else I can't continue the chapters…so please remember to choose one! :) I would like to thank Pocky Ichigo (Yes, it's like an adventure book and yes you kind of choose what happens next.), Ashlyn-I, and Opres for their reviews! Much love to you guys :D And to those people that want to know, by majority vote, Robin will say cheesy lines (And don't worry, she will be in character.) Thank you very much for helping me decide! I will delete that chapter later on because I didn't want it in my series for this :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece nor the Fairy Tales :) neither do I own the song used.**

**Warnings: PURE CRACK if you don't like then don't read xD**

Ropunzel's Trial of Love

xxxxxx

Birds chirped cheerfully outside of a tall stone tower; surrounding the tower was a small brook and vast forest. A deer trotted over to the brook and bent its head down to take a drink of water. All was peaceful, until a bright light shone in the tower and scared away the nearby animals.

Robin groaned and raised herself off the floor; she looked around in confusion and noticed that she seemed to be in a room of some sort.

"Where am I…?" She stood up and walked over to the only window to try and figure out where she was. She looked out the window and saw the tops of the trees.

_Seems I'm in a very high place…A tower of some sort?_ She looked around the room some more before coming to the conclusion that it was a tower, and one that didn't have a way out, it seemed.

She faced the window again and started calculating all the possible ways to escape. _Maybe I can use my powers to swing to that tree over there…_ Robin crossed her arms and was just about to do just that when a flash from behind startled her.

She turned around and saw…a…screen? Robin tilted her head to the side in confusion, and putting aside her current mission; she walked over to the screen and inspected it. It was transparent and Robin observed that nothing was supporting it; it was just floating in the middle of the room.

"Hello." A voice said and startled Robin yet again, she looked around for the source of the voice but saw no one.

"Ummm…hello? I'm right here?" This time, Robin heard where the voice was coming from and it was from the screen.

She stared at it perplexed. She may know many things but even she had never heard of a talking screen.

"As I was saying, my name is Cyber and I am female (Or at least I think I am). I am basically the caretaker of this book." The screen blipped to life and turned a blue color. "I am what is known in the future world as a computer or T.V. but when I somehow ended up here, this world's energy seeped into me and gave me life, or in other words, a personality."

"Why are you in a book?" asked Robin, curious about Cyber's story.

"Well, that is a good question. I have no idea myself but when I ended up in this world I was in this book. It came from my world with me and I can't seem to get out so I might as well stay, besides it's pretty fun here." Cyber's screen turned a happy yellow and Robin realized that the screen changed color according to her mood.

"I need to get back to my Nakama…is there any way for me to go back to my own world?"

"Hmmm…There is only one way. And that is to act out the story." Cyber's screen turned blue again.

"What do you mean?" Robin was confused, what did Cyber mean by story…?

"Okay well, this is a fairytale book. I'm not really sure about in your world but in my world we have these stories that you learn morals in. They are kind of like children stories. This book consists of a collection of fairytales and folktales. Depending on which story you landed in, that will be the story you will act out as one of the characters in the story." Cyber's screen rippled like water and a packet came out of it which Robin took.

"Your character is Rapunzel and here," A headphone also came out from Cyber. "Use this to communicate with me. Put it over your ears and I will be able to speak to you at any time."

Robin took the headphones, put them on, and looked at the packet which had a picture of a woman with very long hair on the cover.

"So this is…?" asked Robin, still not quite sure what to do.

"This is a script. Just do what it tells you and you will be able to get out of here. You may be wondering about why I would help you but I'm not. It gets really lonely here so I want some people to accompany me…I just like playing fair that's why I'm doing this."

She started to fade out of Robin's eyesight and she exclaimed "Wait! What if I fail?"

Cyber's voice was kind of blurry but Robin was still able to hear the answer "You get one last chance after that. I will ask you a question and if you answer it correctly then you are free to go. If not…then you will stay with me forever…"

_Damn…what have we gotten ourselves into…_ Robin sighed before flipping to the first page of the packet it read:

**Scene 1- The Prince falls in love**

**You need to sing a beautiful enchanting song so that the prince will come look for you.**

_Well that's simple enough._ thought Robin as she racked her brain for a song to sing.

When she finally thought of one that counted as 'enchanting', she walked over to the window and began to sing:

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors~_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb~_

_Without a soul~ _

_My spirits sleeping somewhere cold~_

Her song was certainly enchanting enough, it even seemed like the whole forest had quieted down to hear her sing.

She continued singing it until she finished the whole song before sitting down on one of the chairs. _That should do it._ She thought, satisfied with her singing.

She flipped the packet to the second page and read:

**Scene 2-The Prince comes to the Tower.**

**The prince will show up at the base of the tower and will ask for you. You must reply with these dialogues and do these actions.**

Robin looked under that sentence and sure enough, there was a whole script.

She read it over and said to herself "No. I am not saying this. It is an insult to my humanity."

"Ahh…But you must. If you don't you will never see your friends again." said Cyber, her voice coming from the headphones.

"You're right. This is not time to be messing around. I need to get back as soon as possible." said Robin as she steeled herself for this…humiliation to all women, according to her.

She stepped up to the window just when the prince arrived at the base of the tower. He was dressed like a clown in Robin's opinion and had a ridiculous red cape.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!" he called out while making weird hand gestures.

Robin sighed and read the instructions on the packet:

**Use your hair to allow the prince to climb up here.**

Robin raised one eyebrow in puzzlement, her hair wasn't long enough to reach down there. Suddenly, she had an idea; she crossed her arms and said "_Trienta Fleur._" One hand sprouted from the edge of the windowsill and from there, she formed a rope using her hands.

_Well, that should still work…I still managed to get the Prince up here. _She thought, as she felt the pull of the prince climbing.

When the prince finally climbed into the tower, Robin put her arms down and walked over to a chair before sitting down.

The prince immediately strode to Robin and kneeling on one knee said "Oh! My princess! Your beauty not only rivals that of the gods but you even know witchcraft!"

_Witchcraft? _Puzzled Robin as she tried to figure out what the prince meant. _Oh. I think he means my powers…_

The prince took one of Robin's hands and kissed it before saying "Marry me, fair princess and leave this wicked place! Be my bride and you shall have eternal happiness."

Robin took the script and started to read it.

"Oh, my fair prince. I can not. For my mother is a witch and she will kill you if she learns of this." Robin said in complete monotone and seemed extremely disgusted by what she was saying.

"I am not afraid of a witch! We can run away together, let's meet again tomorrow at noon and I shall rescue you from her clutches!" The prince stood up and swept back his cape with a flourish.

"I am sure that you will rescue me fair prince. We will meet tomorrow at noon." She said this also in complete monotone.

"Yes, my lady. Now, for one last kiss…" The prince said while slowly walking back to Robin.

Suddenly, Robin stood up, crossed her arms, and with the shadows covering her eyes, she whispered "_Seis Fleur." _

Six arms sprouted around the prince's body before Robin exclaimed "_Clutch!_"

A sickening cracking sound echoed through the tower before the prince fell to the ground, dead.

"Why did you do that? You just killed him!" screamed Cyber from the headphones but Robin only sat back down and smiling a cold smile replied "We are pirates. What did you expect? You chose the wrong people to mess with…"

Cyber involuntarily felt ice cold dread in her mechanical heart before saying "W-well, you have one last chance which is the question." to hide her uneasiness.

"Oh? And what might the question be?" asked Robin as she leaned back in the chair and folded her hands together putting them on her lap.

_I will say one that she will never get!_ Thought Cyber, though she knew that this question was going to be unfair, but this was what she got for killing one of her people.

"What…is the capital of China?" said Cyber smugly, for she knew there was no way Robin could get it. After all, this was from her world.

But when Robin smirked, Cyber felt apprehension for some reason.

Robin answered "Beijing." with perfect Chinese pronunciation.

Cyber would have gaped if she could and said "B-but that's impossible! How did you know?"  
A white light started surrounding Robin and she smiled one last time before saying "You underestimate my intellect, Cyber-san."

She exploded in a blast of white sparkles and disappeared, dropping the headphones and packet on the ground.

_These people…are not to be underestimated…_ thought Cyber as she went to her next victim.

xxxxxx

"Robin! Hey! Robin~!" whined Luffy as he crouched next to her and patted her face.

"Where am I?" asked Robin as she sat up, put one hand on her forehead, and looked around.

"What happened Robin? Sanji is not around and I'm hungry~." whined Luffy some more before flopping on the ground with his tongue hanging out. He had been looking for his crew for hours now and he was hungry.

"Well, Luffy, apparently everyone has been sucked into this book." said Robin as she picked up the book that she was lying next to.

"Wow! Really? That's so cool! I want to go too!" screamed Luffy as he grabbed the book from Robin's hands and opened it.

"No! Luffy!" exclaimed Robin as she reached a hand out to Luffy who was being sucked into the book.

But it was too late for the book had closed with a plop and fell back to the floor.

Robin put her hand back down and silently tried to think of a solution.

_I can't be alone again. No more. They will come back; I believe in them...They will all come back safely…_

Or will they?

TBC

**A/N: Conclusion of Robin's trial of love? Extreme fail. She killed her suitor…I managed to finish this chapter! Yay! And no, the title is not a typo; I mixed Robin and Rapunzel together to get Ropunzel. It sounds way better then Rabin which sounds like rabbit D: Please review? xD Oh and here's a link with a picture of Robin's headphones. They will also be the same headphones for the rest of the crew so this will help with visualization.**

** imgres?start=264&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=637&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=GJ3v8NBHFDwyFM:&imgrefurl= /general-news/datel-xbox-360-game-talk-pro-2-wireless-headphones/&docid=4yrbcWFfDwRXAM&imgurl= &w=1500&h=1500&ei=dL_wT9yFNYe42QXjqcivAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=800&vpy=187&dur=2702&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=150&ty=184&sig=107490407610371823304&page=12&tbnh=134&tbnw=135&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:23,s:264,i:324**

**Woah. That is a huge link O_o.**

**Okay, so which one would you guys like? **

**A. Sanji as Little Red Riding Hood. If you choose this one, there will be some naughtiness? Maybe?**

**B. Sanji as Cinderella. If you choose this one, there will be Zoro jealousy and this will be more fluffy.**

**It's gonna be Zoro/Sanji so Zoro will be in it too xD As for his role in the story…choose one if you want to find out :)**


End file.
